percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Luke 12346
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andrew Trevor Robson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 15:09, July 8, 2011 So...Andrew Robson is second in command for the Godslingers!!! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for having Andrew Trevor Robson join the Godslingers. Being the son of Zeus I think he will be a very good second in command. And if I leave the wikia (doubt-''ful''!), you may take my place. JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 11:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 18:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Godslingers Hello, This is a response to the message you just sent to me. I would like to join this group because I noticed it's new, and I would love to join. Secondly I would like to participate in collaborations. I've been waiting to participate in collabs. p.s. It would be better to leave your signature on my talk page later on so that I know who's talking to me. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Luke, why didn't you ask my permission to use Alexandra? I've never, ever given you one, and Alex is now dating Josh McLean. Isn't it.. Kinda illegal? Rose 16:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) and you used her in a story, without me knowing. You could have asked, you know! I may be nice, but I can be real bad if you disrespect my rights. Explanation please, thanks. Rose 17:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OKAY, ANDYOU CHANGED HER PROFILE PAGE! WHAT THE HADES? Rose 17:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. Well, don't do it again, ok? Ask people's permission before you can use their char. I hope you learned your lesson. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) by the way, you can also apologize to her for using her char without permission Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand, but you still have to get my permission. It's no excuse actually, because you could have left me a message. Please change her name into someone else's if you can, if you can't then just cancel their relationship please, and please delete your picture from her profile. Thank you. Rose 17:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, back to the godslingers... So, have u put the chapters up in the page ? Or should I put it on? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) your apology is accepted when you make a decision whether to delete her relationship or delete her name from the whole story (which is waaayy harder) and do it. Thanks Rose 17:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, so what's the story about? Who kidnaps Zeus? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, just a notice here, Josh McLean is in a self-induced coma back at Camp Half-blood. Make it like Josh had been getting dreams of Zeus getting kidnapped... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) And btw, isn't it my turn to write the 2nd chapter now? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hmm... fair enough... but you're writing in my P.O.V. In my opinion, you guys should like write in your OC's P.O.V's. That's what I did in previous collabs hey, can I edit a little part of your chap? Josh McLean is in a self-induced coma, right? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Done with the 3rd chapter. I'm very tired here, and in my timezone, it's already 1:30 at dusk. Can you continue with chapter 4, plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry I was out. It's time for me to get a chapter!!! chapter 5 belongs to --JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 19:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ch 6. Hey, would you mind writing chapter 6 of the Godslingers? Please? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you do Ch 8 for the Godslingers? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 01:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I forgive you. I hope you've learned your lesson, and I appreciate it that you apologized to me :) Buh-bye! P.S: if you want to use any of my chars, just ask in my talk page, k? Rose 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, just to point out that you forgot to delete the part where you've been with Alexandra James in here. It's on the Past section ermm... Josh McLean is a his, not her Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) can you do chap # 11? Sorry, I got summer camps all week from 8 to 3 every day.JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 10:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the quest had gone smoothly. So far it's a great story. So, do you want to make it long or short? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) BWAHAHAHAHA!!! THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS ARE ALL MINE! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 19:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers 2 Ae we gonna make a sequel to the Godslingers story? If we do, what's it gonna be about? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 22:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 12? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I wish you could, but it's been going on for months now due to many inactive members. So, maybe on the next collab, ok? How about that? (If there is any) Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, maybe you should finish the fighting with Gaea. I don't want to ruin ur fighting with Gaea.... so what am I supposed to write now? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Godslingers 3 We should, and I already have an idea for it. Gaea has returned and has conquered the america continent except New York and San Francisco. Gaea is going to conquer New York then San Francisco and it is up to The Godslingers to stop her. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) hey, ur not writing? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you still here? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you make Chapter 11 in Linda's POV? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 20:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you do Chapter 13? JJRawesome was here 21:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) WILL YOU OR JOSH PLEASE DO CHAPTER 13? JJRawesome was here 00:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 19? JJRawesome was here 09:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. JJRawesome was here 11:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) erm... just a reminder that the wall of force is not to be used as a shield. It is used as an powerful offensive attack that blows legions of monsters away. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 22:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) oh noes what's wrong with Linda? The boy thinking you should make an epic chapter 26, JJRawesome hello...? JJRawesome was here 10:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 28? 11:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to sign in. JJRawesome was here 11:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? JJRawesome was here 12:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 32 JJRawesome was here 14:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) what's wrong with Linda? I want it to be told in this chapter. JJRawesome was here 15:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) CAN YOU DO CHAPTER 39? JJRawesome was here 19:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 41? JJRawesome was here 22:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. JJRawesome was here 00:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 41? JJRawesome was here 01:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 42? Chapter 43 is mine, ok? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) what does linda want to tell you? JJRawesome was here 10:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, do u have any ideas for the godslingers 4? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) If they destroy the fates, then there's no one to decide the fates of people anymore... now that's a problem... Idk, maybe lets try ur idea. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, the story could be like 7 months after the godslingers 3? Anyway, you can write the first chap. (And don't forget to wake Josh up with the medical buzzers) Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) and can u use Linda to wake Josh up, plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Luke! Zarana, here. I heard about Godslingers 4 and I want to help. I saw your idea, but I think you're kinda stuck in the destroy-the-Fates idea. How about if you just prove to them what brave heroes you are and what's done is done? Sorry, just helping. (P.S I should have entered Godslingers, but I was beaten to it. :) Anyways, best wishes. Zarana Gale, half-sister, daughter of Zeus :) fine. Zarana can join...only if YOU TELL ME WHAT'S UP WITH LINDA!!! jk. You don'y have to. JJRawesome was here 12:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, Andrew, can you tell me when's my turn? tnx. Hey, I have an idea. Their could be, like, something up with Linda, that involves Andrew. But not the prophecy. Something else. JJRawesome was here 17:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The first thing that comes to mind is pregnancy..but...I don't know if you want that. JJRawesome was here 17:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) well do you have any other ideas? JJRawesome was here 19:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) so wait...are we or are we not acting on my idea? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 20:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 27? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 10:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Please do chapter 30. ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 11:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 32? --¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 18:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) will you do 33? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 19:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hey, can we finish today? I got school tomorrow. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So wait...where's Linda in the story? Was she sent back in time too? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 10:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 50? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 11:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Can u do chapter 50? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Luke, may I request something? Tomorrow is my school day, and I might not be around the wikis then because I really need to catch up with my grades, is that ok if I am not here really often? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Are we doing a godslingers 5? JJRawesøme may have been here 16:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hello? JJRawesøme may have been here 16:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm......well, Linda would be...y'know, so she'd be unable to quest for a while, so maybe it could be an evil group is forming and so the Godslingers have to stop them before they reach Olympus... or something. I'll mull it over in my messed-up brain. JJRawesøme may have been here 18:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So...what about my idea? With the evil group and all? Linda's kid would be born...I'm guessing in Chapter 2 or 3. And we would go on the quest. Here's my ideas for the group. Leader-Angst Matteo (put up his page soon) Second in command-Taylor Sheperd Other members: A lava spirit for Linda's arch-enemy (I'll make her) A child of Selene or Nyx for Josh's (you can make him) A child of Oceanus or a sea monster for William (I'll make him) and someone for Zaranna (you can make her) JJRawesøme may have been here 18:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, i'll do Zaranna's nemesis. JJRawesøme may have been here 19:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Olaf is kinda emo and depressing...I feel sad just by looking at his page... So...I'll make chapter 1 and you'll do chapter 2? JJRawesøme may have been here 20:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) It's your turn for a chapter!!! The one who may have been here wants you to do chapter 2...JJRawesome Can you do chapter 2? JJRawesøme may have been here 22:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) please do chapter 2. Like, ASAP. JJRawesøme may have been here 23:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) well...since you are not responding, I'll write chapter 2. JJRawesøme may have been here 00:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 6? JJRawesøme may have been here 10:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 11 is mine. JJRawesøme may have been here 12:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions. 1, can I make a character page for Sabre? and 2, can you do chapter 12? JJRawesøme may have been here 13:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 14? Still waiting to hear back on the Sabre character page. Can you do chapter 19? JJRawesøme may have been here 19:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 22? JJRawesøme may have been here 19:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) please do chapter 22 ASAP. JJRawesøme may have been here 20:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Since you don't feel like doing chapter 22, or maybe can't, or are at school or asleep or something, I'll do chapter 22. JJRawesøme may have been here 21:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) please do chapter 23. JJRawesøme may have been here 21:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 22? JJRawesøme may have been here 00:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i mean 23. JJRawesøme may have been here 00:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can ypu do chapter 26? JJRawesøme may have been here 10:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? JJRawesøme may have been here 11:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 33? JJRawesøme may have been here 13:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, what should we do about the godslingers next gen? I'm thinking we should do a story for them soon, but Josh and Zaranna won't put characters up for it...so what do you think? JJRawesøme may have been here 13:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 34? JJRawesøme may have been here 15:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, could we start "The Godslingers Next Gen" Story now? JJRawesøme may have been here 17:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapters 3 and 4? JJRawesøme may have been here 18:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) can u do chapter 4? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 19:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) never mind i'll do it. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 19:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 7? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 11:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Would Rose Ravens be good? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, P.S. Can you do chapter 14? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you do chapter 21? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you do chapter 25 plz? Thx Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ugh. I can't believe you made Sabre die! Please, can I undo that? it almost made me cry. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 18:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) y do u want 2 get rid of Sabre? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 19:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) okay, I will. But, can I delete the "death" section on Sabre's page? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 19:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 28? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 23:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Like, we're making the godslingers next gen 2. This time Josh is being kidnapped by a protogenoi goddess that is more powerful than Nyx, and we have to stop her before Josh dies. How was the plot? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Correction Hi Andrew! I'm just adding some facts about Nadine for ya so you can know what you'll write in the next few chaps. #First, Nadine is a Protegenoi with no fear, just annoyance #Nadine cannot be defeated. I mean, who can defeat Nyx? No one yet. Gaea? You can just put her to sleep. The Fates? Everyone will die then. Nadine can just sleep like Gaea. P.S. Have you seen Nadine's profile page? Nadine Safana La Muerte And please know that Lyre exists too. Can you add a character in Advanced Guard too? (Please make it a demi-titan or a demigod, since we already have two gods, and one protegenoi goddess.) Nadine is the protegenoi of destruction, able to destroy the world, and much greater than Nyx herself. Storm wolf01 08:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Andrew, uhhh.....Sabre? Whatever. Can u please go to chat? Tnx. ''' hey, can you do chapter 23 pls? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I use Andrew in a story I am writing about Jack's 's life before the godslingers and how the team was formed? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 21:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) can you go back on chat? Why are you copying people from final fantasy almost exactly? Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal '''Immortal]] 17:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, where did you get those pictures in Finn Sullivan? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Godslingers X 3 We should. Do you have any idea coming up your mind yet? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... Let's make it like Nadine's army is attacking Olympus and Xaviera's army is attacking Mount Othyrs. How about that? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) So, Hope and Stella is dating and Quent and Melody is dating each other? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll write the prologue, ok? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, can you use Qadira to wake Josh up? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I am already in the chat a long time ago! Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stormwolf01 Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, can you do chapter 4 plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Explanations So, hi Luke! Just to tell I've read your chapter and I, on behalf of the Godslingers club am here to correct you. XD So....the moon is falling. The REAL moon. Nadine forced Artemis to cut off the moon so the world will be enveloped in darkness. Artemis is kidnapped by Nadine by the way. Josh is left to hold the moon while you guys go on a quest (including me, btw.) to save Artemis and the world from Nadine and Xaviera's armies. But Qadira will go missing...blah blah blah. GO ON CHAT PLEASE. THANKS A TON. Storm wolf01 10:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you correct it instead? I did my chap. And can you please make it longer? Storm wolf01 10:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Luke, since Storm still not doing chapter 6, can you do it? Let's make the moon fall near camp half blood, and make Josh hold the weight of the moon. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, can you do chapter 8? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) hey luke, can you mention Josh holding the moon in chapter 8 plz? Thanks Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) And please don't make Stella naked. In fact, don't make any of my characters naked. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 20:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Godslingers X 4? Are we doing a godslingers X 4? the boy full of questions, JJRawesome Luke, that is enough... You are using my characters without my permission thrice now. Don't do that again! Josh-Son Of Hyperion 22:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Luke, what did I tell you about using my character without my permission? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Andromeda_Jackson#Josh_Antonio_Moro Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) sure, you can use Jarren McLean Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) can u go back on chat plz? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 10:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) 1) go on chat. 2) plz do chapter 3 of The Dragon Wars. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 13:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Aboard Ok Luke 12346 your in and you are also the last one which means we can start, just fill out the form as shown in Operation: Absolute Chaos and we will begin. user:AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Ok, everyone is recruited and the prologue is done, let's do this thing. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Err luke, why did you edit my chap? O.O you'll get a chance to write one later, chillax! :D so I'm undoing it, is it okay? -Rose on her phone And please don't make my char seemingly be in love with yours, thanks... -Rose lol s'okay :3 relax.. I'm not mad at you :P Rose 16:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) go back on chat plz go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 20:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat! JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 16:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I saw you added Sabre to The Olympian Games, thanks for adding him to the participants list but 1.) You can't edit The Olympian Council section unless its to fix a grammar/spelling mistake 2.) You don't choose which god gets your character or what challange you get, I am the one that chooses that. Thanks for reading this, hope you followe TOG rules and try your best to win ;) - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 22:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT PLZ. We will continue Operation: Absolute Chaos now. I edited the order so it's ur turn now. Hope that's alright with u Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat plz! JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 18:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll go make changes now. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I thought you're going to add it yourself, but I will add him. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Why didn't he appear in the list? He is a member, right? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) We need to make the story first, but as of now it is undecided. We have to consult with the members of Center of Light and Dark Circle. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know when, Luke. I don't know Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) HEY :) Did you drew your characters yourself? They're awesome. --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 04:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) i'll tell you my secret. first go to any dress up. then after you finish dressing the char up press prt sc on your keyboard then open your paint press paste then crop the pic then sace it then ta da! you have the picture!Plants are amazing'''Just shut up will you? 05:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ohmygoodness. that's awesome! :) wish i can draw like that. --- ʇɥɛ wιɛяdgιяl ℓoʌɛƨ [of Artemis| [ bαdɛ + ʇoɯ ʞαʋʟiʇz ♥ ]] 09:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Luke, you are already officially a member of Center of Light. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I would love to be in ur collab, but first I have to make sure the plot first before I can choose my OCs. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can join The Running Man. Just put ur OC name under one of the three categories listed. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, it is now your turn to write chapter 17. And please mention Josh, he is lying helplessly because he held the moon (again) Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Your chapter is good, however, please edit where Josh is standing to where he lied down on the bed listlessly, like Josh had been completely drained of energy. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC)